Merchant Empire
Merchant Empire is an unmarked quest in Fallout 3. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Through discussion with Uncle Roe in Canterbury Commons, he can be asked if the traders coming through the area could become a unified group. If Lone Wanderer has the Master Trader perk, a high Barter skill, the Black Widow perk or is carrying at least 250 bottlecaps, Roe will offer a map showing the paths of the merchants and their various trade stops and the option of investing into any of the caravans. Investing in a caravan allows that merchant to sell a wider variety and higher quality of items. It also raises their Repair skill, allowing them to restore gear to near perfect condition, as well as the number of caps they have available for trading. An initial investment of 200 caps can be made in each trader, followed by a second investment of 500 caps (totaling 2,800 caps for all upgrades). The Master Trader perk discounts each investment by half to 100 caps for the first and 250 caps for the second (totaling 1,400 caps for all upgrades). The first time speaking with a merchant after investing fully in their caravan will present a gift of gratitude. The gift differs for all four caravans, one of which includes the unique helmet, Crow's eyebot helmet. Caravan merchants The following merchants correspond to the investments: * Armor: Crow * Food/medicine: Doc Hoff * Misc: Crazy Wolfgang * Weapons: Lucky Harith Rewards * Improved caps-on-hand total for caravan merchants. * Improved inventories for caravan merchants. * Improved Repair ability for caravan merchants. * The next time meeting him, Crazy Wolfgang will award between 2 to 6 Stealth Boys, depending on the Lone Wanderer's level. * The next time meeting Crow, he will award Crow's eyebot helmet. * The next time meeting Doc Hoff, he will award between 3 to 7 stimpaks, depending on the Lone Wanderer's level. * The next time meeting Lucky Harith, he will award a mini nuke. Merchant chart The amount of caps available depends on the Lone Wanderer's level and is random to a certain degree. Caps replenish every 72 hours, but they are also retained, for example: those who routinely use Crazy Wolfgang for repairs will end up seeing higher available caps totals, in some cases extremely high. : † depends on player's level Notes * If the Master Trader perk has been taken, all of the investment amounts will be halved. * When asking about the traders' locations, if any are dead, Uncle Roe will reveal that he hasn't seen them in a while or, "they must have fallen off the map." A merchant may also be counted as "dead" by Uncle Roe if simply separated from his pack brahmin and/or bodyguard. * Agatha mentions all of these merchants during her radio speeches. * While the Repair upgrade and reward become effective immediately, the inventory upgrade happens with the next scheduled inventory refresh of the caravan traders (every 72h). * If the caravan guard and the caravan merchant die, their brahmin will make its way to Canterbury Commons and stay there permanently. Bugs When talking to each of the merchants for the first time, they might speak their normal introduction. Ending the conversation and speaking to them again will produce the correct reward dialogue. Category:Fallout 3 unmarked quests de:Das Handelsimperium ru:Торговая империя uk:Торгова імперія